Lesson 609
Summary Enshou tells the Army's second camp that the cannon ship Takemikazuchi is almost finished dissipating the black mist while the land reinforcements will stall the bakufu army to protect the ship. He tells the mercenary armies of the three Amanto warrior races to do whatever they want with the goal being to destroy the earthlings. Meanwhile, Gengai tells Gintoki that now it is the time to show what Earth is made of. A figure walks up behind Gengai and the Kabuki-chou residents along with a group of robots, mocking Gintoki for failing to protect the world and declares that it is now his time to shine... Sakata Kintoki! Kintoki tells his shocked original that he will protect half while Gintoki protects the other half. Tama chastises Kintoki for his usual pompous attitude and adds that she and Kintoki were two of many "screws" that makes the world move. Gengai and his machines and the Kabuki residents go their separate ways, with the declaration that the district will be the cornerstone to protect mankind and Gengai will start the first phase of the counterattack. Gengai thinks back to his son's words; he wondered why his father was making deadly machines and reminded Gengai of his word that machines were for helping people as well as the elder man's enjoyment in tinkering with machines. After his son entered the Joui Wars and was later executed, Gengai met people and thought about why he survived and why he still made machines. He realizes it was for this moment as a large cannon exploded out of his shop, a cannon that doesn't kill but meant to save and protect people, the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Gengai Cannon. A horrified Enshou orders his unit to attack the cannon, but Gengai responds that he has been making this cannon for the past ten years since the Joui Wars. He had altered it from something for war to something to stop wars. All his machines start to hook themselves to the cannon while the more advanced Kintoki and Tama enter two control chambers on each side to activate it. Gengai states that the reason the Earthlings lost was because of the Amanto's advanced science and technology. But he was able to adapt and improve the technology and bid his time to have his revenge along with his machines. He activates the cannon with all the machines and electronics in Edo giving their power to it. It glows but nothing else seems to happen. In the Army's main base, some of the soldiers wonder if it didn't work. But Enshou and Sakamoto knew exactly what the cannon actually did, neither destroying enemies or protecting allies. On Earth, the fleet suddenly finds their ships malfunctioning and Gengai reveals that the cannon has the ability to indiscriminately destroy everything, enemies, allies and machines. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou ** Dakini Tribe (cameo) ** Yato Tribe (cameo) ** Shinra Tribe (cameo) * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu (cameo) * Sakamoto Tatsuma (cameo) * Hiraga Gengai * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Hijikata Toushirou * Okita Sougo (cameo) * Shimura Tae (cameo) * Otose (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) * Saigou Tokumori (cameo) * Kurogoma Katsuo (cameo) * Hattori Zenzou (cameo) * Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) * Sakata Kintoki * Hiraga Saburou (flashback) Category:Chapters